Sugar Tree
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Everything began at the Sugar Tree. It's Sora's safe place from the violent streets, but what happens when his safe place is invaded by some tall, red haired punk? Axel x Sora, Shonen Ai.


Pairing: Axel x Sora

Title: Sugar Tree

Summary: Everything began at the Sugar Tree.

Setting: Sora is eighteen and Axel is twenty-three.

Type: Oneshot.

Disclaimer: All related Kingdom Hearts names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. The plot line for the story though, belongs to myself.

* * *

><p>There had always been a place where Sora had felt comfort, instead of fear from the gangs that roamed the streets of Traverse Town. It was a place that he had been visiting since he had been a child; he used to go there with his twin before Vanitas had announced that he was in fact too old for such a silly place.<p>

So Sora had just been going to The Sugar Tree by himself, sitting underneath it with a book or with his handheld games console in silence just allowing he breeze to wash over him gracefully.

It was where he was heading now that his college had finally allowed him to leave classes, his book held tightly in his left hand and his large headphones sitting on his head as he bobbed his head to the music that was screaming, literally, into his ears.

It was a decent day, what with the sun baring just enough that the heat kept Sora from shivering in the early days of September so Sora was pleased to know he could sit on the grass under the Sugar Tree without worrying about mud staining his backside.

He switched his IPod off and placed it in his pocket before sitting down against the tree and flipping his book open, smiling as he began reading in peace and quiet, occasionally looking up whenever he heard birds singing.

It was only when a jagged shadow appeared on his book did he look up and gasp loudly at the sight of a rather tall red haired man standing behind him with an interested gaze upon his face.

The man had two upside down triangles on his cheeks in dark purple ink, just below his absolutely stunning emerald green eyes, he was wearing a baggy black vest, a black and red tie and tight black jeans that had a chain attached to them. Black fingerless gloves were slipped over his large hands and the man's arm was decorated with a tattoo that was in the shape of a weapon of sorts.

"Hey there," the man grinned as he perched his arm up against the tree and his red outlined eyes glittered when he saw a small blush appear on Sora's cheeks as the brunette slipped his headphones away from his ears.

"Why're you watching me?" Sora asked uncomfortably and watched the taller male crouch down so that they were now eye level with each other.

"Just wondering why you're sitting under my Sugar Tree kid, I see you here every day," Axel replied with a small laugh, examining how Sora's bright blue eyes widened slightly and he rubbed the back of his head a little shyly.

"S-sorry, I'll move," Sora stuttered as he put his book into his bag and stood up quickly, looking down when he felt the man's hand quickly grasp his wrist from his spot on the grass.

"I never said you couldn't stay, did I?" Sora blushed again as the man stood up, still holding his wrist, moving his hand so that he could grasp Sora's hand instead, shaking it, "I'm Axel,"

"Sora," Sora replied smiling a little more confidently and shook Axel's hand back, flicking his brown bangs out of his eyes as he did so before their hands parted.

"So, Sora," Axel purred out his name, making a shiver run down Sora's back, "why do you come to this place every day?"

Sora shrugged and gripped onto his bag strap not entirely sure why he already felt safe near this stranger though he looked as if he would have mugged Sora if they had been in a different situation.

"I feel safe here," Sora whispered as both of them looked around at the sound of screeching tires and loud screams were heard from far away and Sora shook his head with an eye roll.

"I get what you mean, the streets aren't exactly safe," Axel replied with a fed up tone and crossed his arms as he tilted his head to the side, his small red eyebrow arched making Sora feel a little weird.

"What?" Sora asked before giggling at Axel's squint.

"You aren't related to Vanitas by any chance are you or his clone by any chance?" Axel snorted with laughter as he waved his hand in the air.

"He's my twin!" Sora chuckled and beamed up at Axel as he listened to the man's laughter, blushing once he realized what he was doing, "do you know him?"

"Yeah he visits my bar every Saturday," Axel explained and smirked as Sora sighed and shook his head.

"Vani loves to drink," Sora muttered a little sadly and jumped when Axel's hand came down on his shoulder gently.

"I wouldn't worry kiddo," Axel smiled and tapped Sora's forehead gently, "he doesn't drink a lot at all, he goes there worrying about you mainly,"

Sora's eyebrows knitted together in confusion making the grin on Axel's face grow even wider and he embraced the boy into his arms tightly.

"You're so damn adorable Sora!" Axel laughed making the brunette burn red and he gently pushed himself away from Axel so that he could actually look up at him, swallowing had when Axel didn't let go of his waist.

"T-thanks, but why is V-Vani worrying about me?" Sora stammered as a few girls walked past them cooing 'aws' at them.

"He knows how frightened you are of the streets and he thinks you're going to end up locking yourself at home all the time," Axel replied with a heavy sigh shaking his head once he saw the tears grow in Sora's eyes, though his green eyes widened when Sora hid his face in his chest and began sobbing quietly.

"That's why I come to the Sugar Tree, it's why I wanted him to come with me all the time…he…he shouldn't be worrying about me," Sora cried as his hands curled around Axel's vest, tears slipping down his cheeks and into Axel's chest.

"Sora, he's your brother he's supposed to worry about you," Axel pointed out with an eye roll and stopped as he stared down at boy in his arms, smiling warmly at the feeling the brunette gave him as Sora nuzzled his head into Axel's chest.

"But…" Sora's eyes flew open when he felt Axel's hands resting on his back caringly as he was squeezed into a much gentler embrace than before and his lips tugged up into a small smile, "Vani should be worrying about himself only, I'm…braver then I seem to be,"

Axel chuckled and reached one of his hands up to place on the top of Sora's head, his cheek resting there as well, continuing to comfort the brunette in his arms that was making his heart flutter so.

"I can imagine you are, but it's just a thing that exists Sora, it's called brotherly love," Axel said sarcastically and winced as Sora playfully elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oh shut up," Sora giggled again and looked up at Axel again, his heart skipping several beats when Axel looked down at the exact same time and his skin was tainted with another dark blush, "w-we've only just met and we're hugging," Sora laughed nervously and pushed against Axel to get away from him to calm his hear down, but the red head seemed to be refusing to let go of him.

"So what?" Axel tilted his head once more with a less than innocent smile making Sora whimper inside his head, he was in trouble now.

"Axel, why won't you let go of me?" Sora asked as he licked his lips and frowned as he found himself placing his hands on the taller male's shoulders.

"Ever heard of…" Axel's lips came to his ear, "love at first sight?" a kiss was the placed below his ear making Sora's face turn as red as Axel's hair and he whined when the elder's lips then moved to place several kisses on his neck.

"I-I've heard of it," Sora replied quietly and Axel looked at him, "but I never believed in it," when he saw the smile fade on Axel's lips he panicked and quickly pulled at the man's vest again, "I do now though," he smiled shyly as he was gently pressed up against the Sugar Tree, his lips being caressed by Axel's without any warning sent his heart racing madly and his hands slipped up into Axel's thick red spikes, pulling at them when the red head's hands stroked up his sides slowly.

"I'll come here with you from now on," Axel said sweetly when he pulled away from the brunette and nodded up towards the tree, "that way you'll always be safe,"

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW THIS IF YOU LIKED IT!<em>**

**F*ck, it's taken so long to get this done, seriously I started this in freaking July O_O**

**I support Axel x Sora, please don't bash because of it because I also support Axel x Roxas, Riku x Sora and Riku x Roxas 3**

**If I had it my way they would be a four way relationship and then everybody would be happy XD**

**The Sugar Tree is a reference to a place I go to myself, it's a large oak tree in that is sat near the park across from my old high school, I go there to hide and to do depressing things like cry XD**

**I don't have anybody to talk to and I had always wanted to meet somebody there, so I made Sora have his happy ending, because I know I'm never going to get mine.**


End file.
